jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen John Towner Williams Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10. September bis zum 17. September * : Ich muss mich Kathy Tyers anschließen, ohne die geniale Musik dieses Mannes, wäre Star Wars längst nicht das, was es heute ist. Boba hat sich des Artikels nochmal angenommen und ich finde ihn lesenswert, noch besser als bei der letzten Wahl! -- 18:27, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Stimmt, viel mehr kann man über ihn wirklich nicht berichten, sehr ausführlich. Darth Nihilus 66 18:32, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Boah.Der ist wirklich richtig gut und vollständig.Dann ist ja klar für wenn ich stimme.Tobias 18:36, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ne ich finde das nicht so lesenswert. --Yoda41 Admin 18:45, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nein ist immer noch nur ne Liste. Dark Lord disku 22:09, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Nur ne LISTE!?!?! Weißt du eig das ich daran mehr als 4 Stunden gesessen habe und von seiner Internetseite und von der IMDB alle bekannten Informationen über ihn zusammengesucht habe und in einen flüssigen Text gebracht habe?? Boba 22:14, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ich hab nicht deine Bemühungen kritisiert aber du musst zugeben dass dieser Artikel ohne die Liste am SChluss nur halb so lange wäre!? *Unterschreibe noch schnell! Ja klar wäre der Artikel nur halb so lang, aber hier gehts nciht um die länge sonder um die darin enthaltenen Informationen. Listen enthalten auch informationen, zwar nicht so schön anzusehen, aber immer noch besser als die in einen Text zu bringen. Über John Williams gibts ichts mehr zu erzählen, jedenfalls nichts was man mit einer Quelle belegen könnte. Jede angegebene Quelle habe ich ausgeschöpft und sonst gibt es keine Internetseite, die Informationen über ihn enthält, gt der Artikel aus der englischen Wikipedia ist jetzt länger als meiner, aber der beteht aus einer noch längeren liste und die Informationen dort sind nicht ausreichend mit Quellen belegt, Und außerdem gehts hier nur um lesenswert und nciht um exzellent. Gruß Boba 20:02, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Hm, mehr über diesen Mann zu erfahren ist sicherlich interessant, und Boba hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Andererseits ist dieser Artikel nicht wirklich mit den anderen lesenswerten vergleichbar, ich möchte mich daher enthalten. Gruß Kyle22 12:01, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir sehr gut! Mace Windu 33 16:59, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde man kann nicht so viel lesen, desshalb möchte ich kein pro geben. Kontra halte ich auch für nicht angebracht, weil der Artikel sehr informativ ist und es geht hir um Informationen. MfG - Cody 15:02, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Auf alle fälle Lesenswert!--The Collector Audienz 15:28, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Zwar wäre Star Wars ohne die Musik nicht sooo gut, aber trotzdem ist der eher "unwichtig" und deshalb langt das für mich für "lesenswert".--DarthMomse 18:07, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Uldir Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10. September bis zum 17. September * : Ich konnte nur eine Zusammenfassung der Junior Jedi Knights lesen und jetzt, wo ich die Biografie von Uldir gelesen habe, fühle ich mich umfassend informiert. Der Artikel ist lesenswert! -- 18:35, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Da ich Junior Jedi Knights demnächst noch lesen möchte stimme ich erstmal für neutral.Tobias 18:39, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Also um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mich deiner Meinung wieder nur anschließen. Darth Nihilus 66 18:47, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :noch ein paar Bilder?--Yoda41 Admin 18:55, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) *So ein Bild ist drin, mehr gibts nicht über ihn, zumindest nix was mit ihm zu tun hat, ausser dem einen noch, aber das kommt sobald ich den einen teil aus dem vong-krieg ergänzt habe :) Boba 19:13, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist zwar gut, aber ob er wirklich schon lesenswert ist?? Mace Windu 33 17:00, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10. September bis zum 17. September * : Warum hatt das eigentlich noch niemand vorgeschlagen? Na ja, dann tu ich es jetzt. Darth Nihilus 66 19:16, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ja ganz in ordnung.Tobias 21:29, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ja den wollte ich auch immer vorschlagen aber bin nie dazu gekommen, ganz klar Pro! Dark Lord disku 21:36, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Guter Artikel. Steht alles drin und noch ein klein bisschen mehr. Pandora 01:01, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der ist lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 17:02, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Find'ch gut!! Einfach gut! Meister Plo Koon 19:23, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, den find ich auch gut. --Anakin 20:40, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, Lesenswert ist er auf jeden Fall!--The Collector Audienz 15:31, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Was spricht da gegen, einmal die beschreibung des Filmes ist gut, und das Weitere ist gut, darum lesenwert.--Vos 17:56, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Jajajajaj das ist er auf jeden fall. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:19, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zez-Kai Ell Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10. September bis zum 17. September * : Was wusste ich über Zez-Kai Ell? Nun ja, eigentlich nur, dass er das UC von Ben Kenobi war, und jetzt, wo der Artikel fertig ist, fühle ich mich umfassend informiert und hoffe auf weitere Charaktere der kotORs(auch von anderen) die so wunderbar gemacht sind. -- 21:24, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Stimme Bel-Iblis zu.Tobias 21:26, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich habe das Spiel selber und die Missionen auf Nar Shadaa selber gespielt und so viel wie ich in dem Artikel gelesen habe ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Hier zeigt sich mal wieder Bens hervoragende Recherche und seine beeindruckende Sprache. Definitiv JA. Boba 22:04, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Geiler Artikel! Dark Lord disku 22:08, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : *thumbsup* Obwohl ich mir einbilde, dass ich immer einiges an Infos aus den Spielen rausziehe hab ich hier noch einiges dazugelernt. Pandora 00:43, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Für mich auch ein eindeutiges Pro. Darth Nihilus 66 15:26, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ist lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 21:29, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde auch, dass der Artikel lesenswert ist. Zez-Kai Ell ist nur kurz im Comic vorgekommen und es ist interessant zu erfahren, was er sonst noch so alles erlebt hat. --Little Ani Admin 22:19, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Auch wenn ich seine Vollständigkeit und seine "Tragweite" nicht einschätzen kann, möchte ich eine Fürstimme geben, da mir der Artikel sehr gut gefällt. Kyle22 19:19, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Plo Koon Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10. September bis zum 17. September * : Ich finde die Infos im Artikel mehr als ausreichend, nur bei der Bebilderung fehlt etwas, sonst O.K.!! Meister Plo Koon 14:07, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ehrlich gesagt ist der Artikel recht kurz und wirkt durch die kleinen Abschnitte an vielen Stellen nicht sehr flüssig. Tut mir leid, aber das ist für mich kein überzeugender Lesenswert-Kandidat. Kyle22 14:12, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Überzeugt mich nicht richtig, außerdem glaube ich das man da noch einiges rausholen könnte.Tobias 14:28, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, der ist noch nicht ganz lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 14:51, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Liest sich ein bisschen abgehackt, wie Kyle22 schon gesagt hat... Besonders der Teil mit dem Yinhorri Aufstand liest sich nicht gut. Pandora 15:35, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nein, der Artikel ist zu kurz. --Vos 17:58, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Die Zeit der Klonkriege gibt mehr her als dort im Artikel steht. Ich bin wohl nicht der einzige, der den Schreibstil der einzelnen Passagen – die in sich etwas zu kurz geraten sind – etwas merkwürdig findet. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass man wegen einem Satz nicht einen ganzen Abschnitt machen muss, wie z.B. bei Familie geschehen. Den kann man auch in die Biografie oder in die Einleitung einbinden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:24, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mission nach Myrkr Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 12. September bis zum 19. September * : Wieder keine stimme -.- Shaak wenn du ein Artikel vorschlägst, dann kannst du auch schon sofort ne Stimme abgeben... das sieht sonst komisch aus -.- . Nun zum Artikel. Ich find ihn sprachlich nicht sehr gut. Teilweise zu kurze Sätze, was dann manchmal nicht ganz so flüssig ist, da man ja auchmal Nebensätze schreiben könnte. Sätze wie "Auf der Oberfläche der ''Baanu Rass spürten die Jedi nun noch einen oder vielleicht auch mehrere fremde Jedi, die sich bereits bei den Voxyn befanden. Auf einem Frachter entdeckten sie dann zwei dunkle Jedi, Lomi Plo und Welk. Die beiden nutzten ziemlich grausame Techniken, um sich vor den Vong zu schützen und obwohl Anakin schockiert darüber war und dies nicht gut hieß, war Alema Rar beeindruckt von ihrer Vorgehensweise." Klingt zwar sehr Putzig, sind aber sprachlich nicht so neutral nüchtern wie sie in einer Enzyklopädie sein sollte. Ich finde den Artikel so nicht Lesenswert, auch wenn der Umfang aussreicht. Jedoch geht es um mehr als nur um die länge des Scrollbalkens --Modgamers 21:04, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wie Modgamers gesagt hat, der Artikel sieht zwar umfangreich aus, ist aber leider noch nicht ganz lesenswert! Mace Windu 33 18:44, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ne, ich stimme Modgamers zu. Da kann und muss man noch viel machen. MfG - Cody 19:04, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find den Artikel Lesenswert.(Ach ja cody meld dich mal bei icq). --Shaak Ti 19:14, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Noch ne Menge zu tun Darth Nihilus 66 20:24, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Obwohl mein pro doch nicht viel bringt, finde ich den Artikel in Ordnung und lesenswert, ist allerdings meine persönliche Meinung. -- 21:34, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Auch ich finde, dass das für lesenswert reicht. | Meister Yoda 19:55, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) | * : Obwohl ich anfangs nicht so überzeugt war, fand ichs beim 2. lesen gut. Dark Lord disku 16:25, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find er ist lesenswert.Tobias 16:32, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jodo Kast ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 14. September bis zum 21. September * : Ein schöner Artikel aus der RC-Schmiede, ich finde ihn lesenswert! -- 20:32, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Super find ich ihn auch. Ja Dennis auch ich weiß welche Artikel gut sind^^. Dark Lord disku 20:47, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Tut mir leid, aber den find ich noch nicht lesenswert! Mace Windu 33 11:18, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da muss ich mich anschließen.--Yoda41 Admin 11:33, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich muss mich meinen beiden Vorgängern anschließen. Der Artikel ist gut, aber Lesenswert ist er wohl nicht. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:12, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jan Dodonna Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 14. September bis zum 21. September * : Nicht schlecht, Herr Schäfer! Daumen hoch, super! Dark Lord disku 20:51, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Was soll man dazu sagen, aber nah logo lesenswert.--Vos 09:31, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ist OK! Mace Windu 33 11:21, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ja ist lesenswert. Es ist schon interessant, was das EU aus den Nebenpersonen der Filme gemacht hat...--Yoda41 Admin 11:34, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wer hätte gedacht, dass es über diesen ernsten Typen mit dem Rauschebart so viel Interessantes zu sagen gibt? :) Kyle22 10:33, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Pro Darth Nihilus 66 10:41, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Da ich den Artikel geschrieben habe, enthalte ich mich für pro oder kontra, doch ihr solltet euch auch bei Ben bedanken, der mich darum gebeten hat, Dodonna einmal zu überarbeiten. -- 12:25, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Star Wars Rollenspiel Allianz Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 14. September bis zum 21. September * :Wie war das mit einfach nur einen Artikel aufstellen und nicht dazu Stellung beziehen? Der ist nicht lesenswert.--Yoda41 Admin 21:14, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Warum geht die Kandidatur vom 14 bis zum 19, aber die da oben vom 12 bis zum 19? --Der Heilige Klingone 21:19, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Habs korrigiert. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:25, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel zeichnet sich durch einen guten Einblick in eines der traditionsreichsten Rollenspiele in der deutschen Star Wars Community aus. Er ist stilistische auf einem hohen Niveau verfasst und verfügt über eine hohe Dichte an lesenswerten Informationen.--Nirwan 09:07, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) **ungültig, keine 50 Edits.--Yoda41 Admin 09:12, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nicht wirklich. außerdem sind da kaum Illustrationen dabei. Darth Nihilus 66 09:42, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ne, niemals. Mace Windu 33 11:27, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Coruscant (19 VSY) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 15. September bis zum 22. September * :Die Schlacht gefällt mir und ist ausfüllich darum ist der Lesenswert.--Vos 11:13, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wenn der Artikel mal ne vernünftige OOB (Order of Battle) kriegt könn wir drüber reden. --Modgamers 11:14, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich würd sagen da muss man noch was machen. --Starlancer 11:16, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel so wie er jetzt ist, ist meiner Ansicht nach nicht schlecht, jedoch finde ich, dass man ihn noch etwas ausführlicher verfassen könnte. --Jaina 11:44, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Das reicht mir noch nicht so ganz. Darth Nihilus 66 12:59, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sonderstaffel * : Bei Exzellent gescheitert, aber noch nie bei lesenswert versucht. *komisch* Also meine Stimme hat der Artikel. Darth Nihilus 66 11:02, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Mir gefällt der Artikel, er ist informativ und flüssig geschrieben. "Lesenswert" ist auf alle Fälle drin. Kyle22 16:34, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Es ist zwar ein super Artikel,aber 19 fehlende Jahre finde ich einfach zuviel.Tobias 16:36, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST)